Take Care of You
by AisCrim
Summary: Kakashi’s being an egotistical jerk, always assuming Iruka wants to bottom because he’s an innocent school teacher how can you not underestimate him? Angry Iruka thinks of the perfect way to teach him a lesson... Yaoi, lemon.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story contains yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. (That means I own everything. Including you. So think twice if you're gonna sue.)

This is actually a one-shot, two-chapter thing --- almost a PWP, but I've decided to try a little experiment in building suspense and drag it out. If I find that FFnet doesn't allow explicit content, I'll post the first, clean, part of the fic here, then post a link directive to the actual, full, uncensored, DIRTY fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Take Care of You**

Description:  
Iruka always manages to look gentle and innocent, even meek.  
However, when you piss him off,  
…he looks even more innocent than you'd think possible but he can show you hell.

Summary:  
Kaka pisses Iruka off. Why? He's being an egotistical jerk and is always assuming 'ruka wants to bottom because he's like, innocent, and a school teacher, and how can you not underestimate him? Iruka is angry and thinks of the perfect way to teach him a lesson…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: **

**---Assume---**

"Ano, Kakashi, don't you get tired of being seme all the time? We should try some new ways... "

"ruka? You want a turn at seme?"  
(Well, he's not laughing outright but is also not hiding his disbelief very well)

"Don't I take care of you? I'll have to make sure I do better then."  
(Starts distraction on cue — with hands, lips, tongue and all…)

"N-no stop. T-that's not what I me - ahh – " (Things degenerate from here on)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later, Iruka is leaning against his lover, both tired out and slipping into sleep.

Then Kakashi mumbles, "Don't worry…  
… you don't have to be seme 'ruka… I'll take care of you…" before succumbing to sleep

Iruka, hearing this, is jolted awake.  
'_What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I'm capable of taking care of myself? Or of taking care of you for that matter?_' He fumes inwardly.  
'_Egotistical jounin bastard. Doesn't take me seriously. What do you mean I don't _have_ to? Hasn't it occurred to you that I might _want_ to be seme for once? Jackass.' _

Iruka, now a little bit put out, decides not to cuddle anymore. He tries to get up to the kitchen for a glass of water to cool his head but Jounin!Kakashi has a death grip on him, even when asleep. He struggles to escape his arms and Kakashi mumbles "… mmm…go to sleep 'ruka…" and doesn't release him. Iruka gives up his futile struggles(he _was_ still suffering from post-coital exhaustion after all) with an exasperated sigh and lays there simmering. A moment later, a smile of devious satisfaction creeps across his face. Holding the thought in his mind, he nods to himself then relaxes into the uninvited embrace and goes to sleep.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Anyone who's inclined to review, please inform me if it's safe to post the full fic here without getting my account deleted for posting restricted content...

Hmmm... I think I'll wait a week to post the actual first chapter...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This fic was originally written in a style of alternating past and present tense. It was met with a few comments that the present tense was unusual and hard to read. In response to the kind reviewers who took their time to comment, I pledged to rewrite it in past tense and post the revised version somewhere. I was at first going to do this on ffnet, but I then found that I didn't like the revised version as the flow then seemed quite unnatural, contrived and rather a childish tone of writing(in my opinion) – This is my work. I reserve the right to judge my own fic. Therefore I decided to post the broken up original at ffnet and the full revised version in my LJ next to the original. This would then be sent to the persons who preferred reading in past tense to hear their votes and opinions. Anyone else who feels curious enough are encouraged to go take a look at the past tense version and cast your own vote. (The link will be given after I post the last chapter)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story contains **yaoi**. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. (That means I own everything. Including you. So think twice if you're gonna sue.)

This is actually a one-shot, two-chapter thing --- almost a PWP, but I've decided to try a little experiment in building suspense and drag it out. If I find that FFnet doesn't allow **explicit **content, I'll post the first, clean, part of the fic here, then post a link directive to the actual, full, uncensored, DIRTY fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--- Setting the stage ---**

Two days later, Kakashi notices Iruka acting odd. He looks depressed whenever he thinks no one's watching him and his voice is unnaturally bright when he's talking to friends. Kakashi observes that Iruka isn't eating well and is always 'not hungry' when he takes him out for lunch. Kakashi also catches Iruka looking sadly at him from time to time.

As is his usual reaction to such situations, Kakashi falls back on his preferred method of physical therapy. That is, to get it up with his 'ruka every night. Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to work as well as it always does in the Icha Icha novels because his little sensei is always tired when he gets back from the academy.

Lately though, he's begun to suspect that these were excuses. Iruka returns his embraces and kisses every night and his hands wanders in delicious ways that make him shiver just thinking about it. But he doesn't follow through on it and if he does, he does so unenthusiastically, making him finish quickly with only his hands and mouth before Kakashi even gets a chance to suggest what he really wants to do.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**--- The performance ---**

"'ruka…" Kakashi whispers as he nibbles on the neck of a studiously marking Iruka.  
"…hmm?..." the distracted tone doesn't encourage Kakashi much but he's not one to give up so easily.  
He slides one hand up the front of Iruka's shirt, searching. Iruka pulls away and deters him.  
"Stop that, 'kashi, I'm working."  
"but you can do that tomorrow can't you? It's the weekend… we haven't been – "  
"I'm just really tired 'kashi, alright? sorry, I'll help you out later when I've finished this ok?"

The past weeks of 'frustration' have really gotten to Kakashi. He's worried that something's going on with his 'ruka and that he's not talking to him about it. The combined stress and anxiety has made Kakashi unusually careless and he says without thinking,

"…but you teach kids at the academy! And you don't even bring that much work home anymore now the mid-year exams are over. How can you be 'tired' every night?"

Iruka's eyes glint in fury for a moment; then he smiles inwardly and launches into his act. His face falls and eyes start to water, then he pulls out the trembling lower lip, gives Kakashi a moment of the full frontal view for effect, then turns away and hides in the bathroom.

Completely floored by having made his 'ruka cry, Kakashi's overcome with anxiety. He starts apologising from the outside while Iruka is in the bathroom. Iruka emerges after a while, eyes red, and starts apologising for breaking down and stammering things along the lines of 'we should break up' and 'I'm not good enough for you…' He 'allows' Kakashi to weasel out that he 'feels insecure about their disparity in rank' ("but I don't care about that!") and Kakashi can 'do so much better than just a weak chuunin schoolteacher' ("but I don't want someone better, I want you!") and starts babbling that he can't even do high-rank missions like Kakashi does all the time and doesn't have control over anything – even in their relationship, Kakashi has to keep taking the lead every time and he feels like such a woman…

Kakashi is in despair, "I didn't know you felt that way, I thought you liked it", he protests _(so you think I'm so weak that I _like_ being dominated _all_ the time?)_ and finally says what Iruka has been waiting to hear. "How can I show you I'm completely yours? Why don't you be seme this time? That way you can see for yourself that you can take the lead and be in control just as much as you want."

By now, Iruka is only sniffling and has calmed down a bit. He voices a protest, pointing out, "but I couldn't. You're much stronger than me and I couldn't make you do anything you didn't want to even if I tried. And how can I be seme? I mean, I do know what to do and I wouldn't hurt you but I've always been uke before. – _You've_ always been seme… You're a trained ANBU and a jounin, how could you trust me that much --_**/sniff/**-- _I'm just a chuunin…"

Kakashi, wanting to soothe him, tells him, 'Iruka, you know I trust you completely. It wouldn't matter who's stronger. Look, tonight I'll be yours to command, I promise to do everything you say and I won't do anything you don't want me to. You can do anything you want with me.'  
"You promise? Anything?" Iruka seems to brighten a bit now.  
Then he says with a little hint of disappointment, 'but only tonight?'  
Kakashi hastens to reassure him as he doesn't want a repeat of his 'ruka crying. 'Anytime you want. You just have to say the word. I'm yours, body and soul' he pledges.

Iruka smiles at him then and the happy look on his face takes Kakashi's breath away. He thinks, anything is worth it for his koibito so long as he can make him smile like that. 'I won't have to make you? I just have to ask? I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to.' Iruka bites his lip and looks worried.

'Iruka, look at me. I promised you tonight and I'll keep my promise. You wouldn't be making me do anything I don't want to. – I'll want to do it because you want me to.' Iruka doesn't let him continue. Instead, he captures his lips in a kiss, his tongue licked across his lips, probing into his mouth, running across his molars and he groans, completely lost in the moment. Tongues tangled and time passed before they had to break for breath.

'Kakashi, come with me to bed now?'  
'God, yes.'  
'Remember, you promised. Anything I ask.'

Something in the way Iruka said that made alarm bells ring in his head.  
He hesitated but answered affirmatively, not wanting to spoil the mood.  
After all, looking at that sweet, innocent face on the schoolteacher, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Review responses:  
  
To my reviewers, thanks for the compliments and reviewing. :) I love reviews!  
_(Ais hands out brightly coloured balloons and chocolate chip cookies)  
_  
To x gossamerstars,I would believe you weren't having dirty thoughts if you didn't have that leer on your face when you said that and yes. Iruka is most certainly gonna take care of Kakashi.  
_(Kakashi sighs, resigned to his fate, and provides tissues for the drool) _

To IceNight009, thanks for the suggestion. I will inform that smuttiness starts... next chapter! hehe..

To tamoranarutoholic, Iruka's definitely going after Kakashi /ss but it isn't to _kick_ it...  
_(Iruka rubs hands in glee and leers at you) _

To amberblood, I'm glad you liked my fanfic...  
hehe a sneaky Iruka is a hot Iruka... it's time he turned the tables on the manipulative Kakashi that I keep seeing in ppl's fics...

Stay tuned for the next one. - That's where the smut begins.  
I'll see you in a week! I promise.(all cause I'm evil and like making you wait._ cue evil laughter and lightning flash_)  
(_Kakashi jumps in reaction to thunderclap and clings to leather-clad Seme!Iruka_)

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story contains yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. (That means I own everything. Including you. So think twice if you're gonna sue.)

This is actually a one-shot, two-chapter thing --- almost a PWP, but I've decided to try a little experiment in building suspense and drag it out. If I find that FFnet doesn't allow explicit content, I'll post the first, clean, part of the fic here, then post a link directive to the actual, full, uncensored, DIRTY fic

**This is where the action starts...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--- Play my game? --- **

"Kakashi? Lie down for me?"

He does so and Iruka moves closer, hands running over his body, bringing him to arousal. Iruka's mouth falls onto his and starts to attack him passionately. He responds with enthusiasm and brings his hands round to hold his lover. One hand wraps around his erection and slow strokes coax more blood into it. Teeth sink into his shoulder, making him groan. Then they bit at his neck, now nipping at his skin in various places, then nibbling at his ear in unorganised motion while fingers plucked at his nipples sending shocks to his groin. A wet tongue licked a trail from his face, down his neck, reaching its goal, one of the twin nubs on his chest. It circled round one and flattened out in one lick, then Iruka's mouth closed over it and sucked hard on the small peak, and he arched into the touch, lost in sensation.

Iruka's mouth moved down the length of his body leaving behind a wet trail that blazed to his senses as the cool air caressed him. It traced a meandering path across the landscape of his torso, not straight down, but wandering in loops and turns as callused fingertips did more wandering of their own. He groaned into the touch and reached out to touch his lover intimately. Iruka stopped him by moving off him entirely, prompting him to utter a sound of protest.

'Kakashi, could you put your hands above your head?'  
Kakashi looked at him perplexed. "But I want to touch you too…"  
'And I want you to put your hands up. You promised, remember?'

Kakashi, about to sweet talk his lover into getting his way, was stopped short with his mouth open when Iruka started to lick his hand suggestively, paying particular attention to the sensitive finger pads and the webbing between each finger.

Iruka looked at him with those dangerous, watery, heart-softening, wide eyes and asked in a somewhat hurt tone, "you don't want to play my game anymore?"  
Kakashi, still gaping, managed to gather enough wits to speak coherently, "no, no, I'll do it if you say so."  
He put his hands up, then asked plaintively, "can we continue now?"

Iruka shook his head. "I want to play a game. Let me explain the rules first."

"First, I want you to keep your hands up there unless I say you can move them. Second, you won't touch me or yourself unless I say you may. Third, you can beg but you're not allowed to order me around." As he spoke, he moved over to cover Kakashi's body with his own and whispered the last sentence into his ear. Kakashi hissed as their erections brushed against each other and groaned when Iruka's leg started moving up and down, rubbing him effectively. "So, 'kashi, will you play my game? I'll be disappointed if you don't…" the low voice and soft breath at his ear sent a shiver down his spine and he groaned out an inarticulate agreement.

Iruka wrapped one hand around his erection and started moving it in long, slow strokes. This had the effect of making his already hard shaft throb even harder with blood. He started kissing and licking his way downwards again in much the same pattern as before. Kakashi squirmed under his touch wanting him to speed up but Iruka seemed bent on drawing it out. "Iruka, go faster."

The hand at his groin sped up making him moan his appreciation, then the touch disappeared. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked at Iruka.

"It's not even five minutes into the game and you're already ordering me about as usual. You broke my rules. You don't even want to play do you? You were just lying about that. Just like you lied about how you don't mind that I'm just a chuunin. I should have known you couldn't take any orders from me… I'm just not good enough for you am I? You don't have to spare my feelings you know. Just tell me. "

Iruka looked at him, hurt and accusation written all over his features.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sumimasen, minna-san... I'm late with this chapter. There's no excuse really, I just forgot.  
_/ducks the rubbish being chucked at her head/_  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry! The next one won't be, I promise. ..._or will it?... /hides from heavy machinery being chucked at her person/_  
(Iruka pops out from behind a cheap cardboard stage backdrop and bows apologetically, "you should know that Ais enjoys being a tease almost as much as I do." Iruka blushes and sidles off backstage.)

Review Responses:

Thanks to all who reviewed... your praise makes me warm on a cold winter's night :)

to sp0nk1sam, silver fox aka vash, xxperryxx, thanks for reviewing and i'm glad you like my fic...  
_(Sends Kakashi to give out ribbons that say "Iruka for seme!")_

...this is hard for me, i hate writing letters and don't always know what to say... it's the same for review responses... but i want to let all of you know that i'm really happy to get reviews. I always get all excited whenever I get a review alert in my mail...  
_(not that_ _way Kakashi! Iruka! Leash your pet will you?)  
(Iruka stalks over in knee-length leather boots and Looks at Ais  
"What's that? Who's the boss here huh?"  
Ais stares nervously at Iruka's whip and stammers, "y-you of c-course..."  
Iruka cracks his whip making Kakashi and Ais jump.  
"You won't forget that again, will you? And tell that new pet I'll leer if I want to!  
I'm the only one who gives the orders around here!"  
Iruka leaves dragging Kakashi along by his leash.  
Ais looks at her hands and moans, "What have I done? I've created a monster..."_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. On a side note, i'm curious to know how many of you are girls and how many are guys... I think most of you are fangirls like me but if i'm wrong please correct me?

As usual, Ais is being a dirty tease like Iruka and holding out on you. Ah, but there's good news.  
The next and last chapter is twice as long and will be up next week so I'll see you then! _/muacks/_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story contains yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. (That means I own everything. Including you. So think twice if you're gonna sue.)

**If you still don't get it, I'm telling you this fic contains sex - butt-secks - don't like, don't read.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Getting into the game **

_Damn! Now he's gone and put his foot in it again. This skittish Iruka was getting really hard to deal with but he wasn't about to let him go. For one thing, he was hard, and he'd really never thought of Iruka as weak and Iruka was really important to him. His groin was really demanding attention now and he had to do something if he was going to get any tonight._

He hurried to placate his irate lover, one hand outstretched in supplication.

"Look, 'ruka. I'm sorry ok? I wasn't thinking and I forgot. You have to know it's really hard to remember rules and things when you're touching me like that. Let's try again alright? I won't slip up this time. I promise."

Iruka eyes him dubiously.

"Please? I'm really sorry and I really want to try this your way."

Iruka snorts, "You're really horny and your penis really wants me to touch it, more like."

Kakashi grins, "that too. But I'm serious about you 'ruka. I want you to know that we're both equals in our relationship and that we can both demonstrate control."

Iruka melts at this and comes back to the bed and Kakashi breathes a silent sigh of relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game starts up again with Iruka taking his own sweet time driving Kakashi crazy with the slow pace but not daring to say anything that might piss Iruka off again. His condition is getting more and more acute and the sounds he's making are getting more needy than aroused.

_Wait, what 'ruka said – "_you can beg but you're not allowed to order me around" _So, do I beg for what I want? Hmm…this might be interesting… _

"Iruka-sensei, please go faster?" Kakashi whines as his hands twist futilely in the sheets above his head.

_'Smack!' _ Kakashi starts at the resounding slap to his posterior.

"Don't call me that. It's not funny when I'm really a schoolteacher, you know."

"But this is getting really _hard._ Please? Iruka-sama?"

"Hmm, that's better, I suppose. Now, my pet, I'm not going to go faster. I want to see how far you'll go to prove yourself to me. It's all well and good to say you'll do anything I say when you're trying to get me to touch you but can you handle giving up control when under pressure? How far can you go to obey me and not _do_ anything when your body's screaming at you to give in?"

Kakashi shivers at the suddenly dominating and utterly sexy tone of voice and clutches harder at the pillowcase. He abruptly realises that this is a side of Iruka he's never seen before and that it rather excites him. He might not be as ready to handle this as he'd thought and maybe, it _could_ be worse than he'd thought, but, Iruka wouldn't really be _cruel_, would he?

The gentle hands resume their teasing ministrations and he goes from groaning to moaning with abandon and, after a time, whimpering with need.  
This time his begging isn't as flippant and is much more sincere.

"_Please_, 'ruka, it's starting to hurt and I really need to touch, please let me? I don't think I can stop myself for much longer."

His pleas seem to go unheard and his hands, now clenched in fists, start to lower.  
He quickly finds his wrists encircled by strong fingers and pinned into place without him having noticed it happening.

"That's ruka-sama to you, pet… would it help if I tied you up, 'kashi? I know you can undo them but it would take time and the extra step would give you a reminder to think about…" The mental images that bombard Kakashi at these words do nothing to abate his need and he shudders at the sheer dominating control in Iruka's voice. "I'll take that as a yes. Now be good and stay there. Don't touch anything you shouldn't. I'll be back in a second." He leaves the room and Kakashi is left gasping, trying to regain some measure of self-control. The temptation to touch is overwhelming, with him being left alone in the room, but he holds back, not wanting to see the disappointment in Iruka's face if he were caught.

An eternity passes before Iruka returns with a thick coil of corded rope. Iruka leans over him to pull him up into a kiss, "I see you've been good. Now, you just have to be better." He reaches over his head, straddling Kakashi's torso and proceeds to tie his hands each to one corner of the headboard. Iruka looks down to where Kakashi eyes are fixated on the hard flesh in front of him. He smiles and murmurs to him, "Help yourself." Kakashi does so immediately and with fervour, for a moment Iruka pauses and moans. Then he controls himself and concentrates on tying Kakashi's hands securely without cutting off the circulation. He finishes and pulls out, making Kakashi whine in disappointment, then moves downward to his ankles, swiftly tying them to the bottom legs of the bed.

Iruka returns to his mouth and the ensuing battle attests to his desire. Iruka breaks it off, moving south and starts sucking and licking at various points on his thighs, getting close but not touching the centrepiece. It's driving him crazy and his mewling pleas don't seem to be making any effect on Iruka. He's occupied with begging and doesn't expect to be suddenly engulfed in wet heat. The sudden sensation and tight pressure from being swallowed make him shout and buck. Iruka's lips draw slowly off, dragging against sensitive skin, teeth carefully scraping a bit, and he shudders, wanting it back. His hands tug at the restraints, though not trying to escape them and he whimpers at the loss of contact. Teasing breaths dance over wet skin and lips touch themselves to him in light kisses. He whimpers again and can't think of anything but how it felt to be taken into that wet, hot cavern. He can't even beg coherently anymore and is close to tears.

Iruka's mouth returns to lick along his shaft slowly, covering every inch with fluid and Kakashi gives himself over to sensation, completely surrendering all expectations. He doesn't register the click of a capped tube opening and isn't aware of anything but the continuing presence of Iruka's mouth on his arousal. Thus, he is caught unawares when a cold, wet digit makes itself known at his back entrance. It slides past his guard in one swift motion making him gasp at the unexpected intrusion. A second digit, equally cold and coated with lubricant, strokes along his perineum, setting him on fire. Thanks to the lubrication, it slips easily past the ring of muscle with a twist of Iruka's hand, though bringing with it a small measure of discomfort.

The two fingers start to move back and forth, scissoring to widen the aperture. Eventually, the discomfort fades, aided by the well-placed tactile diversions at his scrotum and erection. A third finger was inserted and hits a sensitive spot on the first upward thrust. This had the effect of making Kakashi suddenly buck hard and moan. The fingers resumed thrusting rhythmically and Kakashi was lost in wave after wave of pleasure. Then they withdrew and before he could protest, a larger, harder appendage probed at his anus.

Iruka pushed past his sphincter gradually, biting his lip in concentration as he controlled his movements. Kakashi didn't dare move, holding his breath. This was a much tighter fit than three fingers but it wasn't unpleasant. On the contrary, the friction was delicious and the sensation of being filled was almost more than he could handle so he held still, held his breath and just held on.

Sheathed in tight heat, Iruka takes a moment to compose himself, the feeling of being engulfed was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He becomes aware of the urge to move and Kakashi squirming under him is prompting the same thing. He allows his instincts to guide him and starts to move, at the same time observing Kakashi for discomfort. His lover's wanton mewling however convinces him that they've moved past the point of need for caution and his movements increase in speed.

Kakashi himself is doing his best to meet him on each thrust considering his restricted position. Their voices mingle in the night air as their perspiration mix together. Iruka angles himself to connect with Kakashi's prostate on each thrust and his mouth keeps itself occupied on the upper part of his body. Kakashi is driven over the edge and comes forcefully screaming his long-awaited release into Iruka's mouth. Iruka follows not long after. They collapse in a limp heap on the bed, a haze of fulfilment and pleasant exhaustion surrounding them.

After a moment of lying there, Iruka reaches out one hand to loosen the ropes around Kakashi's wrist. He pulls his hands forward and rubs them to loosen the muscles, gone stiff from the unnatural position.

Kakashi closes his eyes, content to let Iruka tend to him.  
Iruka's voice registers and he opens his eyes again to smile at him in bliss.

"How was that? Think I can take care of you?"

"That– it was amazing, 'ruka, I think I like you being in control… you're sexy when you're taking care of me, Iruka-sama…"

"I know."

The smugness in Iruka's voice did nothing to diminish the mood and they just held each other as they lay in each other's arms.

"Love you, 'ruka-sama"  
"Love you too, my pet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and reviewing! This is the last instalment of TCOY and there probably won't be anything else cos I know I'm no good at writing sex seeing as I lack the practical experience. :p On the other hand, if anyone else wants to write more Iruka-seme fics, I want to know about it. More IruKaka is always welcome and eagerly awaited. I'm willing to beta for it too.

To Mumei, thanks for the compliment though I'm probably more mad than genius.  
_  
(Kakashi picks up the form left by ghostytama and presents it to Iruka who looks at it thoughtfully, "hmm, prospective new pet? Will you get jealous, Kakashi?" Kakashi nods and pouts dolefully. Iruka relents and cuddles him.)  
_  
Sorry about that, ghostytama, new moongirl and x gossamerstars. Iruka has his hands full with the one pet. I guess you'll just have to be disappointed no matter how much you love Iruka-in-charge.

Erika The Ninja Jaguar, IceNight009, you know you love being teased, don't you? Ahh... sweet torment of love... kukukukuku..._(Sound effects for evil laughter and corny background music) _

_I have to credit momo-chan and her 'Side-effects: Heiwa no Jutsu' (on mediaminer) for one part in my fic. People who have read her KakaIru story before will find the "Iruka-sensei" and spanking part to be similar.  
__It was not my intention to rip off from her beautiful work (which, by the way, all KakaIru shippers have to read) but it fit in so well with this scene and explained how they got round to their pet names for each other. _


End file.
